The present invention relates to a tractor-powered cultivator with powered cultivating tools, with a trailing roller behind the tools, and with upright baffles that extend at least approximately along the direction 17 of travel, that are positioned laterally next to the outer tools to block the clods of earth thrown to the side by the tools, and that can be raised up and down along with the roller.
A cultivator of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,083. The lateral baffles, which are in the form of plates, in this cultivator, are rigidly fastened by struts at the front and rear to the arms that support the roller. The baffles must, when the height of the cultivator is adjusted in relation to the arms that support the roller, also be adjusted in relation to the supporting arms because the position of the arms changes in relation to the ground. Another drawback to the known lateral baffles is that they can only be employed with circular self-cleaning harrows. Still another drawback, finally, is that earth flies laterally out from between the baffle and the roller, creating a wall. The wall is a decided disadvantage in that, when the cultivator is employed with a seed drill following the roller, the depth of deposit of the already sowed grain is increased on the adjacent strips, preventing or delaying sprouting and damaging the harvest. The walls also get in the way of the thresher.